1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pseudo key structure for a detachable keyboard module and more particularly to a safety latching means that can enable the keyboard module to be fastened securely without being removed arbitrarily.
2. Background of the Invention
In conventional notebook and small-size computers, a keyboard is usually made as a module mounting upon a base circuitry means. While in repair and maintenance, the keyboard has to be detached and removed away so that the circuitry means can be accessible for necessary repair and test services.
A conventional keyboard module is usually fastened to the bottom of the notebook computer by means of screws. Although the screw means can make a strong and secure engagement between the keyboard module and the base circuitry means, the assembly job of the keyboard module is yet tedious and time consuming. While re-assembling, it is obvious that the keyboard module has to be placed on a selected position in the base of the computer firstly. Then, the upper cap of the Liquid Crystal Display panel should be mounted onto the base for confining the keyboard from moving. Thereafter, the whole computer shall be turned upside down for securing the keyboard module from the bottom end of the base. When there is a need to disassemble the keyboard module for any repairing reason such as repairing the hard disk drive, CPU or interface adapter cards located inside the computer, the disassembly job is as tedious and time consuming as the assembly job set further above.
In order to resolve the assembly and disassembly problems of the conventional keyboard module, many improving techniques have been disclosed; such as the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 348863, 352167 and 356257. These prior arts all teach simpler engaging methods and structures for fastening the keyboard module to the base of the notebook computer. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B both illustrate a same fastening means disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 356257, in which a fastening means 3 is provided with a pseudo key to the keyboard module 2. When the top surface 33 of the fastening means 3 being moved rearward, a latch lug 31 located at a front end of the fastening means 3 will be disengaged with the base 4 to enable the keyboard module 2 to be separated from the base 4. While going to engage the keyboard module 2 with the base 4, the latch lug 31 needs to be moved back into the fastening means 3 firstly for the keyboard module 2 resting into a desired position upon the base 4. Then, the top surface 33 can be released to have the latch lug 31 move automatically forward to mate with a respective part at the base 4 by a spring (not shown in figures) installed inside the fastening means 3. By such an arrangement, the keyboard module 2 can be easily assembled and disassembled.
Though the prior arts set forth above make disassembly of the keyboard module 2 from the base 4 easily for performing computer repairs and maintenance service, yet it still lacks sufficient security measures to protect the computer from being arbitrarily disassembled and thus exposed the interior circuitry and hardware. Consequently, the computer is thus prone to a higher risk of sabotage. Therefore, any improvement upon the fastening means 3 of a keyboard module 2 is believed to be welcome.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pseudo key structure for a detachable keyboard module that has a stealth latch means for securing the keyboard module onto the base and for preventing the keyboard module from being willfully removed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pseudo key structure for a detachable keyboard module that has a latch means built in a pseudo key of the keyboard module for enabling easy repair and maintenance while, on the other hand, preventing outsiders from willfully disassembling or removing the keyboard module from the computer.
The keyboard module according to this invention includes at least one pseudo key which may fasten or disengage with the base easily. The pseudo key includes a cap, a shaft and a latch member.
The cap has an open end and an interior accommodation space, in which the cap is mounted over the base with the open end facing down.
The shaft, located inside the accommodation space, can be turned with the cap and has thereof an upper end connected with the cap and a lower end extending into the accommodation space.
The latch member, located inside the accommodation space, is driven by the lower end of the shaft and has a protrusive end.
According to the present invention, the base has a stopper engageable with the latch member. Turning the upper end of the shaft to a selected angle through acting upon the cap may make the lower end moving the latch member in one direction so that the protrusive end may engage with the stopper to fasten the keyboard module onto the base. On the other hand, turning the upper end to another angle may move the latch member to anther direction to disengage the protrusive end from the stopper so that the keyboard module may be detached and can be removed from the base.
The cap may have two sidewalls bordering the open end with at least two snap hooks extending downward from the sidewalls for engaging the keyboard module and the base.
The cap may also have a top opening to enable the upper end of the shaft held and turning therein. The upper end may have a slot formed at the top thereof for a screw driver to turn the shaft thereby.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the shaft may be formed in the shape of a crank shaft. The latch member may be integrally formed as the lower end of the shaft to become a cam structure.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the shaft may be formed in the shape of a crank shaft, and the latch member may include an elongated slot for allowing the lower end of the shaft to slide along. Upon such an arrangement, linear motion of the latch member and the protrusive end can be constructed.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the cap and the shaft can be integrally formed, and the lower end of the shaft can be pivotally held in the base. Thus, the cap and shaft may be turned on the base concurrently.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the stopper may extend upward from the base and protrude into the accommodation space of the pseudo key. The stopper can further include a latching slot located inside the accommodation space for engaging with the protrusive end of the latch member. In this embodiment, the cap and the shaft can be integrally formed. The latch member may be formed either on the cap or on the shaft, and may have the protrusive end extended inside the accommodation space.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the stopper of the base may be located at an edge adjacent to the pseudo key. By the opening end of the cap formed as an extension of the pseudo key, the latch member of the cap may thus engage with the stopper of the base.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the shaft can be omitted and the latch member can be formed on an interior wall of the cap. The stopper of the base may extend upward from the base and protrude into the accommodation space of the pseudo key for engaging with the latch member.